


At Ease

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [44]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Aveline/Donnic - pretty please</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Permission to speak freely, Captain?” Donnic asks gruffly as he closes the office door with one hand.

“Go ahead, guardsman,” says Aveline, straightening the papers on her desk—or attempting to make some sense of it before giving up and leaving the mess as it is. “What is it?”

His shoulders slowly relax, though they never fully drop around her. Out of respect, he tells himself. “The Seneschal really isn’t happy about what you, uh, we’ve been doing. We appreciate it, we do—but the seneschal might try and crack down on things soon. Just um, be careful. Ser. Please.”

“You are behind me, Guardsman Donnic?” she asks him, quite out of the blue.

“Yes, Captain. All the way.” His answer is forceful and vehement, and she’s just as surprised as he is. Her warm, full smile blossoms over her face, and Donnic feels his knees turn to jelly again.

“Then that’s all I need to hear. Dismissed.”


End file.
